A New Begining
by sneakyshadow
Summary: Hercules and Meg are getting married, and they live happily ever after, right? Well, not everything turns out that way. What will Hercules and Meg have to fight through to keep their marrage, and themselfs alive. Lots of fluff! My first fic, please R&R!


**A New Beginning**

Life wasn't so different, being human. At least not with Meg by his side. He was happy, and that was what mattered. It was awkward at first, living without the strength of a God. But, whenever he fell, his one true love was there to help him back up.

"You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" Meg asked, wrapping her arms around Hercules, like she was never going to let go.

"How could I possibly forget?" Hercules answered her, staring into her eyes and moving his hands onto her hips. "I've been waiting for this moment since the day we left the Gods together. Tomorrow is the night making us inseparable, not as if we aren't all ready. But, it's the real deal. I mean, we are getting married!"

Hercules hugged Meg tight in his arms, his excitement building up. He could not wait, it was hard to believe this was really happening, from a teased farmers son, to a hero, to the luckiest man in the world. He had never felt like this about anyone before in his life. And tomorrow was his day. Everything was ready. Meg had her dress, which she wouldn't let him see, he had a suit made of the finest cloth, a gift from Aphrodite. His old parents would be there, they were so proud of their little boy, and Zeus and Hera would be watching them form above. Friends and family from all over were coming to see this. Hercules could barley contain all of the excitement he had building up inside of him. He had been jumpy all week, couldn't sleep for very long either.

It was mid-morning, about 10:30. Meg and Hercules were making some last minute little details. They sat together around the large oak table with parchment papers everywhere. Pointing from one paper to another, deciding on the last of the flowers.

"I think I like these." Meg said pointing at a pot of white tulips "They have a happy and romantic feel to them."

"Your wish is my command. These flowers are yours." Hercules said, he was spoiling Meg about the whole wedding. She didn't mind at all.

There was a cool fall breeze outside, flowing in from the hut window. It was quieter then it had been for the past few weeks. The silence was welcoming, after all that time. Something told them it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Suddenly, the door to their hut bangs open! Lily, Kiki, and Kiara ran into the hut, almost knocking over the table, and grabbed Meg. The door was flapping around behind them from the sudden outburst. They tugged Meg outside, through her into a carriage and trotted away. It took Meg a few moments to regain her balance, she was still in a slight state of shock. But before she could say anything, Kiki grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Are you crazy! Do you know that it is bad luck to be with your husband within 24 hours of the big day? What would you do without us?"

"Probably live a more normal life! But at least I am never bored. Couldn't you of let me say goodbye?" Meg said, straightening her night dress and sitting fully up.

"No time! There is so much to do. We have to talk and, well talk!" Lily exclaimed, using wild hand gestures stating that she was nervous, or overly excited. "Are things going to stay the same between us Meg? What will happen to our circle of friends? Before, when you weren't making plans, you could spend a ton of time with us! Now, your getting married, starting a family. I know we haven't been friends for the longest time, but we have become the greatest since then. Will there be time for us?"

"Hey, guys, don't sweat it!" Meg stated as she tried to seem not worried, but deep down she knew things would be different. Sure, they would stay friends, however, it just wouldn't be the same. "Nothing will tear us apart! You will always be like the sisters I never had!"

"Aw, that is so sweet!" The girls said in unison.

"Do you really love him?" Kiara asked, she was always a helpless romantic.

"Of course she does!" yelled Kiki, "You can see it in her eyes when she looks at him."

"Or thinks about him…or talks about him…or…"

"Oh shush!" Meg said, laughing with the rest of the girls. "I have never felt this way about anyone. I just hope our married turns out better then the rest of my family. I hope it isn't a curse."

Meg sighed and look out the window of the carriage, pondering over the past, and the future. She had high hopes that all her dreams would come true, and she prayed to the Gods that they would. She new Herc loved her the way she loved him, and she also prayed it would stay that way.


End file.
